


for the memories

by honeybearbee



Series: Alphabet Meme [16]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 08:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11573979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybearbee/pseuds/honeybearbee
Summary: Drummer loving





	for the memories

**Author's Note:**

> For The Alphabet Meme. For ffwarqueen. Beta-ed by angelcakes694. Any other mistakes are all mine!
> 
> Prompt: N: Naughty

Bob stretched as he woke up. He reached a hand out and found the other side of the bed empty.

“Spencer?” he called out.

“In the kitchen!”

Bob got out of bed and put on some pajamas. He then shuffled to the kitchen in search of coffee. As he entered, he saw Andy sitting at the table.

“Hey Andy.”

“Hey Bob. How are you doing?”

Bob grunted. Spencer smiled and handed him a cup of coffee.

“Bob isn’t coherent without his coffee,” said Spencer.

“Is he as bad as Gerard and Mikey?”

“He says no, but I think so.”

Bob growled behind his cup and yanked Spencer onto his lap.

“Shut up,” he mumbled. “I can work without coffee, I just don’t want too.”

Andy laughed.

“So Andy, what brings you here?” asked Spencer.

“Well, a couple things. Most of band is in Chicago and we need to work on our new record. And I wanted to ask you two something,” he said.

“What?”

“Will you sleep with me?”

Bob nearly spit out his coffee and he shoved Spencer off his lap. Spencer didn’t seem to mind, since he looked to be in shock as well.

“What?” Bob squeaked.

“I want you two to have sex with me,” Andy stated.

“Why?”

“I have these feelings for you two and I’m positive once I sleep with you, they will be gone.”

Spencer looked at him. “Andy, feelings don’t leave once you have sex with someone.”

“I know that, but it’s probably just sexual.”

Spencer glanced at Bob, who shrugged. “I don’t mind if Spencer doesn’t.”

Spencer shook his head. “I’ve always wanted to lick your tattoos Andy.” He went over to Andy and sat in his lap. Andy put his hand behind Spencer’s neck and pulled him down.

Bob watched as his friend kissed his boyfriend. He cleared his throat and said, “Why don’t we move this to the bedroom?”

Spencer scrambled off Andy’s lap and tugged both men to the bedroom.

****************

When Bob woke up for the second time that day, Spencer was there but Andy was not. Bob sighed. He had hoped that Andy would stay. Both he and Spencer had felt that this thing with Andy good be good.

Spencer sighed as he woke up. “He’s gone isn’t he?” he asked while looking at the ceiling.

“Yeah.” Bob moved closer to Spencer and gathered him up.

“Andy could be a forever thing, you know?”

“I know.”

They were silent for a long time.

“You know,” Spencer said mildly. “We do know where he’ll be today.”

“That’s true,” Bob nodded.

“We could go there, corner him, and either convince him a threesome could work or kidnap him and take him to Gabe’s basement.”

“I vote for convincing,” Bob grinned.

“That’s because you’re afraid of the basement.”

“I’ve seen what goes on there.”

Spencer smiled and kissed him. They didn’t leave for a good long while.

**************

Spencer pushed his sunglasses up onto his head.

“I don’t know why you wear those things. It’s snowy outside,” Bob said exasperatedly.

“They are awesome. Now, shut up. Ryan texted Pete and Pete said they should be down the hall and to the right.”

Bob rolled his eyes and followed Spencer. They found the studio quickly and went in. Joe grinned at them, while Pete waved and tried to punch some buttons on the mixing board. Patrick slapped his hand and stood up.

“Andy is just laying down some tracks. We’re going to leave and when we come back, he had better be happy,” the singer threatened.

“Yeah,” said Joe. “We know where to hide bodies.”

“Patrick said I could get Gabe to help. The basement is great for all sorts of things,” Pete jumped on Patrick’s back.

Patrick sighed and dragged Pete out the door. Joe followed slowly. “We’re serious,” he said.

“We know. Andy will probably get the same talk from our guys,” Spencer replied.

Joe nodded and left.

Bob and Spencer watched Andy drum. “That’s really hot,” Spencer mumbled against Bob’s neck.

“Yeah.”

They waited until he was done and Bob knocked on the glass. Andy looked up surprised and came out.

“What are you doing here?” he asked.

“Well, there was the guy. He’s really hot, smart, funny, and a drummer. Bob and I love drummers. We had a one night stand with him, but we think it could totally be more,” Spencer smirked.

“He doesn’t agree though. I think he’s scared,” Bob continued.

“What if he’s not sure?” Andy asked.

“That’s what dating is for, dumb ass.”

Andy smiled. “I don’t know. This guy sounds like a jerk for just leaving.”

Spencer walked over to Andy and backed him against a wall. “He just needs to be persuaded.”

Andy glanced at Bob, who smirked at him. “He persuaded me too, man. It’s no use fighting.”

Andy looked back at Spencer and nodded. “Okay.”

Spencer kissed Andy and then moved so Bob could too.

“Let’s get out of here before Pete decides he needs to watch us,” said Andy.

The others agreed and they left.


End file.
